Sacrificio de amor
by kyurisasuzaku
Summary: Sakura es una princesa, que esta obligada a casarse con alguien a quien no ama por el bien de su reino. Pero conoce a alguien que la ara sentir un nuevo sentimiento. Pero esa persona es la menos indicada para estar junto a ella. 100% SASUSAKU.


_Aclarar que niun personaje me pertenese todo es de Masashi Kishimoto._

SACRIFICIO DE AMOR.

sakura haruno es una joven de 17 años, con unos cabellos rosas que le quedan a mediados de la espalda,  
una piel blanca con rasgos delicados y unos hermosos ojos color verde jade.  
Tenia una figura perfecta cintura pequeña,pechos grandes,y un trasero firme, por eso era muy  
envidiada en el reino chinobi, uno de los reinos mas grandes del mundo.  
Era el orgullo del reino, su princesa era la mas hermosa de todas.

Ella se destacaba por ser muy solidaria con su reino, no era la clase de princesa que mandaba a todos y  
trataba mal a sus sirvientes al contrario era muy amable y muchos de ellos eran sus mejores amigos.  
Pero al ser tan amable e inocente mucha gente se aprovechaba de ella asta un punto que intentaron matarla,  
por eso su padre ordeno que dos guarda espaldas estuvieran siempre con ella  
protegiéndola sus nombres eran naruto uzumaki y rock lee.

...

una joven descansaba tranquilamente en su cuarto, dormía tan placenteramente que no se dio cuenta que  
dos personas estaban a dentro de su cuarto..

- **kia, se ve tan linda durmiendo.**  
-**cállate lee no ves que nos descubrirá** - dice en casi en un susurro pero lo suficientemente  
audible como para que su acompañante lo escuchara.  
-**naruto yo creo que no deberíamos despertarla de esta forma conociéndola, los mas**  
**perjudicados seremos nosotros, Sakura sera muy amable y todo pero tiene un humor de**  
**perros al despertar y peor aun si la despertamos con un balde de agua.**  
-**SHH... y ayúdame a cargar el balde que esta pesado**.

-**ok..**- dice con un tono algo resignado.

Naruto siempre le hacía bromas a Sakura y el como buen amigo siempre lo ayudaba ya que Naruto  
era muy insistente.

lentamente Naruto y Lee se dirigieron asta la cama donde dormía Sakura y sin esperar ni un segundo  
mas, le lanzaron el agua por todo el cuerpo.

**AAAAHHHHH!** - Sakura despertó asustada y algo anonada por como había despertado, su mirada se  
dirigió por toda la habitación pero se detuvo al ver a Naruto en el piso apretando el estomago de  
tanta risa y a su lado Lee con una mirada que demuestra un poco de miedo

**JAJAJAJJA Sakura-chan AJJAJAJA si tan solo vieras tu cara JAJAJAJAJAAJ estarías igua...** - no  
pudo decir nada mas por el gran golpe que resivio en su cara de parte de Sakura..

**MALDITO! como se te ocurre lanzarme un balde de agua helada estas loco** - sakura tenia una vena hinchada  
y su cara mostraba una mirada que daba realmente miedo.

**Sa..sakura-chan es que tu padre dijo que te despertáramos porque tenia algo..algo importan..importante que**  
**hablar contigo**- lee decia con una voz temblorosa al ver el rostro de la chica.. que en verdad daba miedo.

**Y NO PODRÍAN A VERME DESPERTADO COMO LA GENTE NORMAL! ERA NECESARIO EL BALDE DE AGUA?**- Sakura  
estaba que los mataba en cualquier momento - **espera? dijiste que mi padre quería hablar conmigo?** - de pronto  
todo el enojo desapareció de su rostro - **tksss... ok, LARGOOO! y llevártelo** - apuntaba con un dedo a Naruto que  
estaba desmayado en el suelo, Lee rápidamente lo tironeo del brazo y saliendo apresurada mente del cuarto  
pensando que se había salvado de una venganza por parte de la peli rosa, pero en el momento en que cruzaba  
la puerta sintió una mirada penetrante sintiendo como un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo lentamente de dio  
la vuelta y se tenso al ver a la peli rosa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le dieron ganas de a serse en los  
pantalones con solo verla.

-**Ni creas que te salvaras Lee apenas termine de hablar con mi padre me vengare de ambos por la forma que**  
**me despertaron y créanme que sufrirán - dice sin quitar esa sonrisa de maniática** - ahora largo que necesito  
cambiarme.

Lee rápidamente se dio la vuelta y salio de hay lo mas rápido que pudo, con una sonrisa  
en su rostro sabría que después de que Sakura hablara con su padre la iban a pasar muy bien,  
ya que ademas de que fueran sus guarda espaldas eran sus mejores amigos.

...

en el cuarto se puede divisar a una peli rosa salir del baño con una toalla, se sentó en su cama  
y de apoco se puso a vestir pero en su rostro de mostraba algo de preocupación.

- **que querrá mi padre hablar conmigo, esto no huele bien** - su padre siempre cuando quería hablar  
con ella algo sin importancia lo hablaba en la mesa, pero cada ves que era algo importante y siempre  
eran malas noticias.

salio de su cuarto vistiendo una polera roja de tirantes que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo y con unos  
shorts que le quedaban un poco mas abajo del trasero unas sandalias  
rojas con el cabello recogido por unos palillos que le dejaban algunos mechones  
rebelde que le caían en el rostro, su vestuario no era el de una princesa pero ella  
nunca se vestía como una en su reino a excepciones de fiestas o cuando tenia que salir a otro reino.

al llegar al estudio golpeo dos veces y de inmediato su padre le dijo que pasara  
Kakashi Haruno era un hombre de cabellera ploma, era bastante alto, tenia los ojos verdes,  
un rostro serio un cuerpo bien formado para su edad y tenia unas fracciones toscas. Su rostro  
estaba mas serio de lo normal asiendo que Sakura confirmara sus sospechas de que algo malo  
estaba pasando.

-**sucede algo padre?, porque me mandaste a llamar?**- preguntaba Sakura mientras colocaba frente  
el escritorio de su padre.  
-**Esos modales Sakura ya ni saludas a tu padre?**-dice mostrando una sonrisa.  
-**lo siento padre**- sakura ase una leve inclinación - **como te fue padre en tu viaje al reino de la arena?**  
el rostro de Kakashi cambio a serio inmediatamente - **de eso quería hablar contigo Sakura, el Rey Sasori dijo**  
**que si quería paz entre nuestros reinos y que no nos fuéramos a una guerra teníamos que crear un vinculo...**  
Sakura asintió mostrando que lo escuchaba.  
- **con eso me refiero a un matrimonio... Sakura**-  
Sakura ensancha los ojos, en su mirada ya no muestra preocupación si no que demuestra furia.  
- **como que que matrimonio! mama no lleva ni siquiera un año de muerta y ya te vas a casar con otra!**  
**y ni siquiera es por amor es por un maldito reino! que te pasa papa! como puedes ser tan frió!**  
**-cállate Sakura! yo no seré el que me case, tu seras la que se va a casar..**  
-..**que?, estas bromeando cierto? no..no puedes estar hablando enserio?**  
**-Lo siendo hija pero es la única solución, para unirnos y ser mas fuertes que esos Akatsukis, son nuestros**  
**enemigos y están al mismo nivel que nosotros en batalla pero si nos unimos con el reino de la arena**  
**seremos mas fuertes y podremos vencerlos.**  
. **A COSTA DE MI FELICIDAD? esto es injusto yo... yo no quiero papá.**- casi con lagrimas en los ojos,  
ella sabia que alguna vez tenia que sacrificarse por su reino pero nunca pensó que tendría que  
entregarse a alguien que ni siquiera conocía.  
-**no te esto preguntando, te estaba avisando dentro de 3 meses te vas a casar con el rey sasori**  
**- pero.. PAPA! mi opinión no cuenta?**  
- **Sakura es por el bien de nuestro y tu como princesa tienes que velar por TU reino.**  
sakura se sentía impotente, sabia que tenia que hacerlo después de todo era por su reino y como  
princesa tendría que aceptar, así que solo agacho la cabeza y con la voz temblorosa acepto.

...

Lee y Naruto estaba en la cocina de el castillo, conversando de como lograrían escapar de la venganza  
de Sakura, asta que entraron dos sirvientas a la cocina hablando de algo que se rumoreaba por todo el  
pueblo  
-**entonces es cierto lo que se rumoreaba en el pueblo hoy en la mañana-** decía la rubia mientras se  
sentaba en la mesa junto a naruto y lee, ella tenia unos ojos de color celestes, su cabello lo  
llevaba tomado en una coleta dejando caer un flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos, su vestimenta  
era un vestido que le llegaba a la rodilla de color morado encima llevaba un delantal blanco y usaba unos  
zapatos negros. era delgada y alta.  
-**si Ino, al parecer la princesa Sakura esta comprometida con el rey de la arena**- respondió una peli azul  
con unos hermosos ojos color perla, ella tenia el mismo físico que Ino pero su busto era mas grande, usaba  
el mismo vestido que Ino pero el color era negro azulado.  
-**QUE! que dijiste hinata, que sakura se va a casar?**- dice naruto ya entrando en la conversación de esas  
dos jóvenes.  
- **eso naruto al parecer el rey Kakashi, como unión entre nuestro reino y el de la arena ara que se case Sakura con**  
**el reí Sasori**- desia Ino con un tono algo preocupada por su amiga, ya que ella junto a los presentes eran grandes  
amigos de Sakura.  
- **no puede ser, pobre Sakura, ser utilizada por el rey** - decia Lee con un tono algo molesto  
ya que para nadie era un secreto que el tenia sentimientos hacia la peli rosa.  
-**lo dices por eso o porque Sakura esta comprometida de alguien que mas**- hablaba la rubia con un tono un juguetón  
-**Deja de decir tontertias Ino y centrémonos en Sakura, y pensemos en como apoyarla en esto, debe estar muy mal**-  
-**si naruto, tendremos que animarla bastante estas 3 meses que le quedan de libertad**-

...

Sakura salio corriendo de el estudio de su padre, no podía asimilar aun el hecho de que se casaría dentro de  
3 meses, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a la salida del castillo, ya que su cuarto no era opción, ya que seguro estaba  
Naruto y Lee esperándola, y aunque el castillo era grande siempre aparecería alguien que no la dejaría estar tranquila  
así que prefirió ir a cualquier lugar lejano a su castillo. Ya cuando se canso empezó a caminar estaba tan concentrada  
en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que se había alejado bastante de su reino, camino asta encontrar un lago  
bastante grande rodeado de arboles de cerezo.

-**este lugar es perfecto-** se cargo de un árbol y con sus manos rodeo sus rodillas y empezó a llorar. su cuerpo temblaba  
no podía creer que se casaría con alguien que no conoce, su padre antes no la hubiera obligado pero con la muerte de  
su madre el cambio bastante y se volvió mas frió, ella estaría segura que si su madre estuviera hay nunca  
hubiera sido obligada por su papá. Estaba tan concentrada en sus mundo que no se fijo que alguien la observaba

-¿**por que lloras?, las chicas lindas no deben llorar sabes?** n.n- dijo una voz grabe.  
sakura levanto lentamente tu rostro y se encontró con unos ojos tan negros como la misma oscuridad  
-**quien...quien eres?-** preguntaba limpiándose sus lagrimas, para poder observar mejor al joven que estaba parado  
frente a ella, tenia el pelo color azabache, tenia un cuerpo bien dotado tenia músculos pero sin exagerar, usaba una  
capa negra que tenia detrás una capucha y unas sandalias negras.  
-**mi nombre es Sasuke, y el tuyo?...**

...  
_bueno espero que les aya gustado se que Sasuke que no seria tan hablador pero es así como me lo imagine en esta historia,_  
_en verdad no mostró mucho, era mas una muestra de la vida de Sakura pero les prometo que en el próximo habrá mas sasusaku._  
_perdón por las faltas de ortografías es que es mi primer fanfic y no me caracterizo por tener muy buena ortografía, espero que les_  
_guste y bueno nos vemos en el próximo._


End file.
